Art:December Daily Doodles 2009
The December Daily Doodles is an event run by Apollo with a new contest every week day for the entire month. Four days a week are forum events, and one day is dedicated to a familiar tournament. Sometimes the weekend is covered by a guest host. December Daily Doodles 2009 will be the fifth annual DDD. Week One: Familiar Territories December - What a Year! (1st) The task for today is to draw a picture on ArtPad representing an achievement you are proud of this year. This can be an achievement in real-life (for those who believe in it) or in-game, as you wish. Contest announcement Winners posted Entries: 81; Winners received a gold/silver winter ornament, and an artpad set (posters, paint brush and a splashy bucket!). Winners * Phillite of Sage Image:Event-DDD09-01Phillite.png * Josiahk of Hunter Image:Event-DDD09-01Josiahk.gif Runners up: Dexla, Xeitgeist Honourable mentions: Faeree, Zaybex, Deedeeiam, Whitenose, Sharkiez, Scervy, Gwiddon, Feesh, Pletoo, Bloodyarm, Siah, Falmari, and Yohococo Entry of note: Darkfaery Limerickrolling! (2nd) The subject of your limerick is "Forum Poster Did A Bad Bad Thing". You should write a limerick about someone (or more than one person!) doing something wrong, bad, rude, irrational, random, rule-breaking, irritating or just plain stupid on the Puzzle Pirates forum. Contest announcement Winners posted Entries: 83; Winners received a lime orchid and a noticeboard Winners * Cleaves of Midnight :Young pirate, don't post on the forum :Unless you can show some decorum, :For what you allege :Is your razor-sharp edge :Is less likely to cut 'em than bore 'em. * Greylady of Malachite :I read the event and I drool! :I never read one quite so cool! :Work all night and day, :Post entry and pray! :/smacks head! Has expired, you fool! Runners up: Phillite, Polly, Feylind, Taelac, and Silverstache Honourable mentions: ' Adrielle, Gwiddon, Scervy, Luckylad, Hawkings, Sinistergoat, Dexla, Isza, Chocorose, Alastriona, Jolyma, Yassenn, Kargach, Feesh, and Enspirit Dusted? orly? (3rd) ''I would like each of you to present me with a summary report into what REALLY happens to one of the items that "dusts" (yeah, right) in the game. Contest announcement Winners posted Entries: 86; Winners received unspecified prizes '''Winners *Herowena of Midnight :Clothing Dusting :My investigation into the phenomenon, or "dust hunt" (hereafter referred to as "DUH"), began with an examination of the materials used in creating clothing items. My conclusions are as follows: :1. Clothing is fashioned from cloth. :2. Cloth is woven from hemp, and colored with herbal dyes. :3. Hemp and herbs are vegetable matter. :4. Vegetable matter is edible. :5. If it is edible, Cronus will eat it. :6. Cronus ate it. :7. The "dust" is actually crumbs. :8. DUH, mystery solved. *Feylind of Midnight :Effects of Artificial Light Radiation on Textile Degradation :Abstract: :The root cause for the phenomenon of "dusting" - sudden complete degradation of clothing articles - has been identified as the artificial light which illuminates the Oceans during what would otherwise be "night". The majority of light projected is visible-spectrum light, but a small amount of ultraviolet radiation is also produced. The UV light causes progressive breakage of covalent bond linkages in textiles, resulting in clothing items to disintegrating once a critical level of degradation is achieved. Spectral analysis of the light has identified the precise wavelength of the degradation-causing light. Also, data show that when an outfit is purchased, the hat "dusts" first 85% of the time. This occurs because hats are exposed to more light from above than other clothing items. :Disengaging the artificial light generator would end the textile degradation problem (and allow the Oceans to experience night). Runners up: Okeanos and Elyzabeth Very honorable mentions: Ravine, Enspirit, Nomura, Hawkings, Rhodin, Framling and Polly Honorable mentions: Jainasolo, Champerado, Look, Sinistergoat, Argyle, Carols, Scervy, Greylady, Deedeeiam, Sarahsparrow, Chocorose, Isza, Satin, Rune, Siah, Tonyanator, Saphireangel, Ryanne, Gwiddon, Sallymae, Zod and Feesh Entries of note: Whitenose and Molasses Friday's Doodle (4th) I want you to create an avatar for someone else - someone who took part in Tuesday's ArtPad doodle. Contest announcement Winners posted Entries: 62; winners received a white rose and a wrapped gift (with nothing valuable inside--for use as an item of furniture) Winners * Chiichan of Sage (entry) Image:Event-DDD09-04Chiichan.png * Merethif of Viridian (entry) Image:Event-DDD09-04Merethif.png Honorable Mentions: Sinistergoat, Ravine, Darkfaery, Dexla, Deedeeiam, Framling, Molasses, Isza, Crooks, Gwiddon, Enspirit, Sundancer, and Missjessica Weekend One Doodle-It-Yourself! (5th and 6th) Your task, if you dare fancy it, is to design an event to run as a weekend doodle this month. There are three weekend slots open! Contest announcement Winners posted Entries: 62; Weekend doodle host winners received a yellow daisy, runners-up received a winter ornament Winners *Silverstache of Midnight (guest host for December 12th-13th) *Gwiddon of Sage (guest host for December 19th-20th) *Kyel of Viridian (guest host for December 26th-27th) Runners up *Castawayjoe of Midnight (and reserve host for December 12th-13th) *Jolyma of Viridian (and reserve host for December 19th-20th) *Daynarius of Midnight (and reserve host for December 26th-27th) *Hawkings of Viridian *Aethera of Cobalt *Deedeeiam of Sage Honorable mentions: Stevensam, Sinistergoat, Scervy, Dexla, Argyle, Herowena, Isza, Darkfaery, Guppyzra, Feesh, Luckylad, Ellia, Greylady, Ravine, Xeitgeist, Feylind, Sundancer, Polly, Taelac, Peanutswench, Enspirit, and Chiichan Week Two: Octopus Week ars gratia doodlis (7th) Today, my dear young doodlers, I'd like you to doodle an ink picture for me. The octopus has no brush, no quill, no nib. When doodling, the octopus pretty much just has to squirt in the right direction and hope for the best! You have two choices for how you achieve your octopus ink picture: on paper with paint or on Artpad. Contest announcement Winners posted Entries: 75; Winners received a maroon lily and a brown dye barrel Winners *Deedeeiam of Sage (entry) Image:Event-DDD09-07Deedeeiam.png *Shlee of Jade (entry) Image:Event-DDD09-07Shlee.png Runners up: Wasbeer, Sinistergoat, Scootdawg, Sallymae, Missjessica Honorable mentions: Terrify, Carols, Clarence, Satin, Pletoo, Chubbys, Anyaa, Alastriona, Sharkiez, Chiichan, Argyle, Budclare, Rizahawkeye, Zaybex, Silverstache, Allypaca, Delores, Bloodyarm, Gwiddon, Queasy, and Feesh Entry of note: Xeitgeist Doodle Dos and Doodle Don'ts (8th) Top 8 Rules I Do Not Want To See On A Crew Info Page Contest announcement Winners posted Entries: 70; Winners received a light blue lily trinket and a bulletin board Winners *Alastriona of Midnight (entry) :8) Cleaver is our Idol. You must email him daily. (Make sure to include the word Noob, so he knows it is from us.) :7) This crew is a training ground for OMs. But don't tell anyone. It's secret! :6) Blackspot is your friend-- getting, not giving. :5) We have a private chat... just type /duty. :4) /o chat should only be used for Spades colluding. Please do not use it for other reasons. :3) Familiars are forbidden. Our crew prefers getting familiar together. :2) If you really want to wear a familiar... borrow. Pirates don't mind loaning them out to random cabin people. (Look for the 5-year pirate trophy. Those people have extras.) :1) Team Edward or Team Jacob? Your answer will determine your rank in this crew. *Sallymae of Viridian (entry) :1. Not recommended for people with back or heart problems, or expectant mothers. :2. Personal flotation devices must be worn at all times. :3. Seatbelts must be securely fastened while the boat is in motion. :4. You will get wet on this ride! :5. Keep hands and feet inside the boat at all times. :6. Loose items are not permitted on this pillage. :7. Remain seated until the boat comes to a complete stop. :8. You must be this tall to board. Runners up: Faeree, Dexla, Rhodanite, Framling, Siah, Budclare, Molasses, and Polly Honorable mentions: Docktarte, Jainasolo, Ravine, Delores, Sinistergoat, Brucee, Aere, Argyle, Scervy, Wasbeer, Hawkings, Nadinya, Isza, Greylady, Jolyma, Herowena, Deedeeiam, Pletoo, Sanjih, Guppygurl, Rhodin, and Zaybex Guest OM entry: Cronus I Should Not Be... (9th) Your task today, dear Doodlers, is to come up with your own octopus hybrid creature. What outrageous genetic mutant can you create by mixing an octopus with another animal? You may draw or model your creature in any media you wish - so either hand-drawn or computer-generated art, collage, fuzzy felt, clay, little metal bottle tops, cross-stitch - really, I'd hate to limit you on this one. Contest announcement Winners announced Entries: 69; Winners received a purple orchid and alchemical furniture Winners *Natelia of Midnight (entry) Image:Event-DDD09-09Natelia.jpg *Vellanora of Midnight (entry) Image:Event-DDD09-09Vellanora.jpg Runners up: Faeree, Elyzabeth, Merethif, Isza, Molasses, and Daynarius Honorable mentions: Terrify, Sinistergoat, Wasbeer, Dexla, Whitenose, Yetidave, Aere, Greylady, Dominance, Queasy, Sandiibottom, Yassenn, Deedeeiam, Anyaa, Docktarte, Herowena, Rhodin, Ariastess, Champerado, Chiichan, Chubbys, Cleaves, Gwiddon, and Sallymae Familiar Doodling (10th) Treasure Drop Tournament 8 p.m. game time First place prize was a colored octopus ---- 8x8 (11th) As it's octopus week, your poem should have 8 lines made up of four rhyming couplets. For extra credit, go for iambic or trochaic tetrameter, so we also have 8 syllables per line! Your poem should include a mention of, or clear reference to, an octopus; it should also include one color and one noise! Contest announcement Winners posted Entries: 61; Winners received a parrot feather and a winter ornament Winners *Feesh of Cobalt :Envy not the fear of frying :in hot, popping oil, or dying :from a cannon's blast so some rich :fool can wear black clothing. Why ditch :freedom for a shouldered prison? :From what sin be such fate risen? :Yet: I'd be an octo, boldly - :for it means more arms to hold ye. *Cleaves of Midnight :The octopus is not a fish :And yet is thought a tasty dish: :Some ringlets fried to golden brown :(A lot of ketchup helps them down); :Bits of tentacle with sucker :Make the tastebuds pop and pucker; :But grilled or pickled, stewed, on bread -- :The thing still looks like Cthulhu's head. Runners up: Dexla, Jolyma, Framling, Herowena, and Gwiddon Honorable mentions: Sarahsparrow, Sinistergoat, Isza, Daynarius, Molasses, Aethera, Hawkings, Pletoo, Bloodyarm, Scootdawg, Siah, Luckylad, Satin, Sallymae, Jstgeorge, Argyle, Pipeline, and Mooseabuse Weekend Two The Pirate Ballet Company (12th and 13th) Create a scene from The Nutcracker as performed by Pirates. Guest hosted by Silverstache. Contest announcement Winners posted Entries: 37; Winners received a renamed sloop, honorable mentions received a winter ornament Winners *Dexla of Midnight (entry) Image:Event-DDD09-12Dexla.jpg *Isza of Sage (entry) Image:Event-DDD09-12Isza.jpg *Siah of Viridian (entry) Image:Event-DDD09-12Siah.jpg Honorable Mentions: Sarahsparrow, Docktarte, Faeree, DeeDeeIam, Marmy, and Molasses Week Three: Monkey Week Furry Faces (14th) Today I would like you to design a new beard/moustache for our pirates. We have only four versions of facial hair available, and I think we should make a stand. I'm sure that many of you attended the World Beard and Moustache Championships in May, in Anchorage; what a blast! I decided I can't just sit and wait for Trondheim in 2011, so I'm bringing the World Beard and Moustache Championships to Puzzle Pirates. You must take an in-game portrait of your pirate (male or female - I have no wish to discriminate here), and add a moustache and/or beard design. Championship categories will vary from contest to contest, but I include here a typical selection of categories - presented to you as inspiration - we will compete in a "best of show" format here, rather than looking for best in each category. You should, however, identify the category you have designed for (see the above link for category requirements). Other categories from respected contests are also eligible. Contest Announcement Winner announced Entries: 63; Winners received unspecified prizes Winners *Gwiddon of Sage (entry) Image:Event-DDD09-14Gwiddon.png *Alvan of Midnight (entry) Image:Event-DDD09-14Alvan.png Runners up: Faeree, Cecilie, and Josiahk Honorable mentions: Adrielle, Wasbeer, Hawkings, Arielmac, Lowko, Dexla, Guppyzra, Whitenose, Isza, Merethif, Aere, Siah, Sobas, Molasses, Shlee, Taelac, Redbessflint and Ninakix Tell Tails (15th) Your task today is to write a short narrative recounting a tale from the past - a short anecdote, a little snippet of history. There are four requirements. The tale must be no more than 250 words (and can be shorter if you wish). The tale must mention a monkey, but this need not be a starring role. You must choose a subject for the tale - this can be any feature, puzzle, place, title, name, commodity, ship, animal or item in the game. This subject completes the cabin boy's request. Use this subject as the title of the story. You must end your story with the phrase "And that's how we got your subject here." Contest announcement Winners announced Entries: 52; Winners received a lavender rose Winners *Feesh of Cobalt :Nose-Glow Wax :Well, lad, that be a tale about the ol' 'pothecary on Kirin. Can't fer the life o' me remember that old salt's name. Sure do remember his monkey, though. Name o' Callem. That furry card shark rivered me fer ev'ry coin in me coffers. Worse'n an octo with an ace up each sleeve, he was. But where was I? Aye, the wax. Well, t'were winter o' 2007. 'Poth, so's we called the old salt, he be dreamin' up the craziest potions, salves an' floral scented salt scrubs the likes of which ye've never seen, but his sales were poor. See, us pirates be 'specially proud of our whiskers an' our injuries, an' as ingenious as ol' 'Poth's Hand Regrowth Salve and Beard Control Wax be, they weren't sellin'. Poor man had gone partly blind in his one remainin' eye, too, an' couldn't be convinced to use his own wares to grow th' other un back. So's when he consulted that dusty ol' tome o' his an' found a new recipe to get us all some noses, he were as happy as an ippolito! Wasn't 'til the unveilin' when we all jes' got rashes in the middle o' our faces that he realized that the word he be readin' with his strained eye be glow, not grow. :And that's how we got Nose-Glow Wax. *Bloodyarm of Hunter :THE JADE MONKEY :The waters were unusually calm -- so calm that the captain ordered everybody out to the main deck. I was but a cabin boy back then, and like everybody aboard, I trusted the captain without question. To see him looking grim and anxious sent chills to my bones. :"Prepare yerself; they be waiting." :His warning was met with silence, and I knew right away that trouble lay ahead. :Less than an hour afterward, heavy mist enveloped us; dark clouds dominated the skies. The force of the wind was such that even the best sailors cried out for help. And as the first bolts of lightning forked above, a ship of immense size blocked our path. :"Pirates," I heard someone say. "From the Far East." :Only once did I hear that name. Rumour went around that it was a place where riches abound, and where pirates of unparalleled bloodlust hailed from. :I watched as a man in imperial garb approached the captain. In a loud voice, he issued forth a challenge: "Outwit me, and anything ours is yours. Lose, and lose this ship and your lives." :The captain had no choice. Around a table they sat. Cards were laid out; chips were produced. The hardy poker game began. :An hour elapsed before our captain, triumphant, demanded, "Hand over the legendary loot." :His challenger stood up, bowed, and produced the prize asked: the item sought by every treasure-seeking lad -- the infamous charmer of Lady Luck. :And that's how we got the Jade Monkey. Runners-up: Taelac and Framling Honorable mentions: Aethera, Trollsb, Dexla, Sinistergoat, Isza, Scervy, Siah, Florentine, Sallymae, Silverstache, Jolyma, Gwiddon and Herowena Great Alewives of Art (16th) Today your doodle is to create a painting that is a pastiche of a famous artist's style, and your subject (and title) must be based on the wife of that artist carrying out a piratey activity. For example, "Mrs Picasso goes all-in at poker"; "Mrs Monet clears the bilge"; "Mrs Miro dock tarts"; Mrs Klee gets a Crystal Clear ^12. The idea is based around Sally Swain's "Great Housewives of Art" paintings. Contest announcement Winners announced Entries: 50; Winners received a purple orchid and a paint brush Winners *Molasses of Cobalt (entry) Image:Event-DDD09-16Molasses.jpg *Siah of Viridian (entry) Image:Event-DDD09-16Siah.png Runners up: Adrielle, Phillite, Deedeeiam, Anyaa and Herowena Honorable mentions: Sinistergoat, Faeree, Dexla, Whitenose, Isza, Ikke, Missjessica, Silverstache, Taelac, Bloodyarm, Greylady, Falmari, Gwiddon and Feesh Cheeky Monkeys Cheesey Punkeys (17th) Monkeys are surprisingly fond of cheese, and have a lot of behind-the-scenes influence on a number of National Cheese Marketing Boards. Together they have successfully lobbied UNCF (United Nations Cheese Fund) to commission a reworking of various famous creative works of the past. UNCF looked for a suitable contractor for this work, and it didn't take them long to realize that never in the history of humanity has there been a group of people fonder of Cheesey Puns than the Dread Ringers of Puzzle Pirates. Unfortunately, SOMEONE (mentioning no names, but he has tentacles, ok?) spent the entire contract budget on a customized one-'man' Rock Band controller. So with very little time till the deadline, we're turning to you for help with our puns. You must choose an existing creative work (book, poem, movie, artwork, song or other musical composition) and rework the title (and author/stars as appropriate) to make them more cheesey. Contest announcement Winners posted Entries: 59; Winners received a yellow lily and a pile of books Winners *Daynarius of Midnight :Original Type: Movie :Original Name: Rosemary's Baby, directed by Roman Polanski :Cheesy Name: Rosemary's Babybel, directed by Romano Podhalanski *Adrielle of Viridian :Song: "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" by Bette Midler :"Herve Yourself a Meira Little Christmas" by Butte Midler Runners up: Sarahsparrow, Sallymae and Guppygurl Honorable mentions: Siah, Aere, Hawkings, Pandaxee, Pipeline, Sinistergoat, Framling, Argyle, Dexla, Caryn, Rhodanite, Scootdawg, Janepeg, Herowena, Champerado, Taelac, Yassenn and Alleanah Familiar Doodling (18th) Rumble tournament 2 p.m. game time First place prize was a colored monkey, second place an ancient bust, third place a parrot feather, and fourth place a handkerchief Optional: Impressed by the quality of the doodles, Apollo gave the doodlers an additional challenge for this day. No prizes were awarded for this doodle. Announcement Weekend Three Wreathed in Doodles (19th and 20th) For this weekend, I want each of you to craft a hobby-themed wreath. This can be made of pine branches, palm fronds, paper, aluminum foil, whatever strikes your fancy. The most important part will be decorating it. Your wreath must represent a hobby--something you enjoy! The winter season is about renewal, and remembering the good things in your life, so show us what you have fun doing. Yes, this can include pirates! Guest hosted by Gwiddon. Contest announcement Winners posted Entries: 31; Winners received: first place a sloop and a holiday wreath, second place a maroon daisy and a holiday wreath, third place a poinsettia (red potted tropical plant) and a holiday wreath, and honorable mentions a holiday wreath Winners *Bloodyarm of Hunter first place (entry) Image:Event-DDD09-19Bloodyarm.jpg *Hawkings of Viridian second place (entry) Image:Event-DDD09-19Hawkings.jpg *Herowena of Midnight third place (entry) Image:Event-DDD09-19Herowena.jpg Honorable mentions *Dexla of Midnight - Nice structure, with the flower-shapes and crinkled bow. I would've liked to see more use of colour. *Queasy of Viridian - Simple and elegant. More of a pattern in the shapes of the soap may have given it a better overall balance. *Deedeeiam of Sage - We would have liked to give this a place, but it was just a bit confusing to tell what was going on. The design and use of materials is very nice. *Jolyma of Viridian - Cute and tasty-looking. Maybe ropes of dough would break less often than strips. *Sierraj of Viridian - You have us intrigued as to how this is actually done. Very pretty and effective. Special Mention: Guppyzra of Hunter A wreath of wreathes! Week Four: Parrot Week Who's a Pretty Boy Then? (21st) Your task today is to contribute to the Doodletastic Oceanmaster Calendar 2010. We need each month of the calendar to feature a picture (no doubt tasteful and attractive) of an oceanmaster or oceanmasters, and the picture should be appropriate not just to the featured OM(s) but also to the chosen month. You don't need to provide the calendar part (the days and dates) just the picture. Contest announced Winners posted Entries: 39; Winners received a gold orchid Winners *Isza of Sage (entry) Image:Event-DDD09-21Isza.jpg *Chiichan of Sage (entry) Image:Event-DDD09-21Chiichan.jpg Runners up: Feesh, Slurrpie, Whitenose, Bloodyarm and Sisqi Honorable Mentions: Pandaxee, Piskhirlin, Anyaa, Gwiddon, Lowko, Dexla, Herowena, Deedeeiam, Rhodin, Sallymae, Shlee, Adrielle, Faeree and Missjessica The Long Squawk (22nd) Today you will be singing for our delight! I know it's the Doodle that you look forward to with a mixture of longing and loathing, but as the spectator here, I just love to hear you sing! Song to be recorded: Wonderland Winter Wonderland as by Dean Martin. '' Contest announcement Winners posted Entries: 40; Winners received a microphone trinket (black long-stem rose), everyone else who entered received a commemorative trinket. '''Winners' *Daynarius of Midnight (entry) *Janepeg of Sage (entry) Runners up: Feesh, Ariastess, Zod, Jedoy, Sinistergoat and Saphireangel Honorable mentions: Everyone else Familiar Doodling (23rd) Swordfight tournament 8 a.m. game time. First place prize was a colored parrot Slick as a Parrot! (24th) Think back to a present you've received in the past that hasn't quite been what you expected or wanted. Or think forward, with trepidation, to a particularly awful present you may receive over the next week or two. I would then like you to come up with 5 alternative uses for the gift. Contest announcement Winners posted Entries: 41; Winners received a brown and light green winter ornament, a broken barrel and a male hat Winners *Dexla of Midnight (entry) :The one thing I hate to admit, is that my sister-in-law is incredibly fabulous in the kitchen, while I, on the other hand, have every local restaurant that offers take-out, programed into my Blackberry. She actually HAS given me in the past... :a Fondue Pot :which for some, would be a fabulous gift but for someone who needs a recipe to boil water... :5. FINALLY, a warmer for a Dexla-sized cup of coffee! :4. These new-fangled, indoor herb garden planters are awesome! :3. The goldfish will love this during the winter! :2. I've been needing something to hold those cookbooks up on the shelf. :1. My very own home brazilian waxing kit! WOW! *Framling of Viridian (entry) :Framling, of Viridian, receives in her stocking each year a set of dental flossers which are not shaped in such a way that it is actually possible to use them for flossing. They do, however, have toothpicks on the other end, which stab her as she goes through the sock every Christmas morning. :They come in bags of roughly a quadrillion and are stacking up. :She therefore intends, while speaking in the third person, to use them for the following purposes: :1. A cleverly-constructed framework to hold a tarpaulin in the form of a garage, protecting her car from inclement weather. :2. Throwing needles, ninja-style. :3. Cheese and fruit skewers at the next party. Eat a delicious treat and remove its detritus from your bicuspids at the same time! :4. If the successful capture of Karl Urban ever happens, the toothpick ends can be used to pin him down, like Gulliver in Lilliput. :5. Very, very small one-stringed musical instruments. Runners up: Greylady, Taelac and Daynarius Honorable mentions: Hawkings, Sallymae, Herowena, Siah, Cleaves and Feesh Feather Christmas (25th) I would like you to make a parrot feather, please! If you want inspiration, you can base your feather on the parrot feather trinket. You can use any materials you want, as long as you end up with a real-life object rather than just a drawing! Contest announcement Winners posted Entries: 47; Winners received a parrot feather and a candy cane Winners *Siah of Viridian (entry) Image:Event-DDD09-25Siah front.jpg Image:Event-DDD09-25Siah back.jpg *Sinistergoat of Viridian (entry) Image:Event-DDD09-25Sinistergoat.jpg Runners up: Yetidave and Queasy Honorable mentions: Elyzabeth, Hawkings, Deedeeiam, Sallymae, Pandaxee, Bloodyarm, Feesh and Bisquick Weekend Four Doodlecade (26th and 27th) Plan a blockade against the North Pole and its jolly old governor, Santa Claus, or against another person or character of your choice! Guest hosted by Kyel. Contest announcement Winners posted Entries: 27; Winners received blue/light blue ribbon and a blue exotic card to use to advertise their future blockades, and honorable mentions received a blue/light blue winter ornament Winners *Greylady of Malachite (entry) I never tan much either, and I think it's about time for an anti-blonde and well-tanned winner :Part I - Intent to Blockade All Blonde, Well-Tanned Pirates at Olive Island! :Has your hair faded to white or grey? Is you skin pasty and white? Do you burn instead of tan when exposed to the sun? Do you get tired of seeing all those healthy-looking, well-tanned pirates? Are you sick of the thinly veiled snickers of their leader, Rhodin? :Then come help us wipe the well-tanned smirks off their well-tanned faces! :If you wear a hat for sun protection rather than as a fashion statement, then this blockade is for you! Come join us this Sunday, December 27th at noon game time. Zinc oxide, SPF 30 sunblock and wide-brimmed hats will be provided to all as well as giant reflecting mirrors to bounce the sun back upon the bronzed enemies, causing even their well-tanned skin to blister and peel! :Our good friends and allies who have pledged support include The Pasty Pirates, Ghostly Ghouls and of course Brunette Bombers. :Part II - Intent to Blockade All Blonde, Well-Tanned Pirates at Olive Island! :Flag name: Pale in Comparison :Jobbing contacts: Jobpasty, Jobburns, Jobpeels :Starting pay: 1 tube zinc oxide sunblock/segment :Pay cap: Wide-brimmed hat & bottle of SPF30 lotion/segment :Blonde-joke Trivia: Special sunglass prizes to winners :...because everyone knows... :Rhodin wants to overrun the ocean :With well-tanned blondes and tanning lotion. :Well I for one can stand no more :Talk of tan from shore to shore! :So help us give her such a fright :She'll turn as pale as full moon light! :Join us in our kade this Sunday, :For a pale, pasty super fun day! *Deedeeiam of Sage (entry) Blockading the Gingerbread Man, as fast as we can :D :I. Internal Flag Post: Late Night Snack Attack Anyone? :A few of us have been thinking that our festive holiday tables are missing something. The Gingerbread Man has been running around the northern river, flaunting his tan body and taunting the eldest of our Milk Goddesses. He has repeatedly been seen on the outskirts of the Frozen Farms. That area is really lush, and I'm sure our livestock will enjoy grazing there as well. More food and more land, do we need anymore reason? LoL :We'll need the milk cannons mounted onto all sloops, blags, and WBs. The WFs won't fit up the icy river after all! There is also rumor that Santa Claus, that annoyingly jolly fellow, is targeting in on our tasty, new treats. We'll have to move fast - before the weekend of the 25th of December. :The Den of Sly Foxes has promised to do a lot of the leg work for us. The Threshers also seem to be willing to help, but we're unsure how useful they will be. :II. Public Intent Post: Milk Goddesses Seek Scrumptious Man :We, the goddesses of creamy goodness, have decided to expand our holiday dessert table. :The Gingerbread Man has been too cocky lately, so we've decided to take a bite out of his freedom. This spicy man has been mean to old women and making fun of common laborers. We will tolerate it no more! Join us for the hunt this winter and then join us for fun and games afterwards :JCs: GotMilk, NeedCookies :Pay: 500 Gingersnaps per segment. :When: As fast as we can! :-- The Milk Goddesses *Faeree of Sage (entry) Elvis, king of the elves, hahahahahaha :Part I: Let's kick Santa and his Black Boots back to Davy Jones! :OK mates I've had enough. My kin, the elves, up in the pole region has served their time long enough! Every year in December us Faeree's faeries hear their distress call and its about time we answered it. :We must attack and rescue my kin before the ball drops on New Year's eve. That's when their contract for servitude gets reinstated. :The local residents of the pole are taking our side.. their tired of all of Santa's workshop pollution . So besides our permafrost ships, we've got some great icebergs, snow torpedoes and secret tunnels that the locals are helping us with. :Let's gather our strength mates and take down the biggest bully on the pole ! :Part II: Flag Name: Revolt of the Sugar Plummed Faereekin :Jobbing Contacts: Faereekin and Elvis (he's the king after all!) :Starting Pay: 500 PoE and 3 lumps of coal and a fruitcake bonus for every reindeer you take down. :Giveaway: Everyone gets a sleeping cap! These hide us from the big man, Santa, so we can have the element of disguise! :Fellow Pirates. My kin, the elves, have served their time long enough under the reign of that bully, Santa. Please come assist me, the frost folks as well as my flag mates in this rescue mission. We must knock Santa off his ice block before the clock strikes midnight on New Year's eve!! :So if Santa put you on the naughty list or gave your gift to your brother and all you got was a pair of socks, come join us! If one of Santa's mall bots gave you a hard time when you sat on its lap or perhaps you just dislike bearded bullies, then come join us! Otherwise, as a pirate we all know the booty is the main reason to fight.. so just think of how big Santa's booty is! This will be the biggest looting of your career! :Let's free the elves and send that pole bully, Santa, back to Davy Jones! Honorable mentions: *Adrielle of Viridian (entry) Of course the elves will worship us for looking like their leader! Brilliant! *Dexla of Midnight (entry) Yohoho, you nub *Isza of Sage (entry) Ahhh, Isley Brothers *Framling of Viridian (entry) It's time...to be naughty *Sinistergoat of Viridian (entry) Elf Liberation Front? I prefer SPEW *Argyle of Sage (entry) It's high time we went on the offensive against the Grinch *Pandaxee of Viridian (entry) I'm glad that Santa's been compensating for your parents' failures all these years Week Five: Pet Projects Sitting Duckfish (28th) Today I would like you to suggest renames for my ships! Your suggestions can be based on Apollo's mythology, generic game references, or something tailored more specifically to me. Contest announcemet Winners posted Entries: 52; Winners received a standard renamed ship Winners *Feesh of Cobalt (entry) :Standard rename: Pythian Plaice *Sarahsparrow of Midnight (entry) :Custom rename: Cosmic Cheerleader Runner up: Dexla (Sentient Puddle) Honorable mentions: Greylady (Funny Haha and Lyre Lyre), Bloodyarm (Castalian Spring and Chariot of the Sun), Siah (Apollonian Gasket) and Feylind (Solar Ray) Entries of note: Hawkings has the worst pun, by a country mile. Sinistergoat gets credit for making me think of a ship name that I can't believe I haven't done before - the Freddled Gruntbuggly! Familiar Doodling (29th) Drinking tournament 2 a.m. game time. First place prize was a colored parrot In The Doghouse (30th) First, Some Background Information: I don't know how many of you are aware of the various games that are closely related to Puzzle Pirates. Of particular relevance for today's doodle is the game Muzzle Pirates, where players are animals. The basic infrastructure of the game is the same, but there are cosmetic differences, and some gameplay and puzzle differences. For example, there is a wider variety of clothing, due to the differences in size and shape of the player species. Many of the furniture items and trinkets are different. The Palace Shoppe includes a pamper and styling parlor. Players are offered Choc Drop instead of Treasure Drop. Ferry service is provided by Greyhound. In skellie frays, skellies aren't defeated by swordfight but instead are buried with an adapted version of the foraging puzzle. Also of relevance to you is that abandoned animal pirates are never destroyed - instead they become available for adoption through the Palace Shoppe in the human version, Puzzle Pirates. Neat, huh? Today's Doodle will be based on Spaniel Island - on the animal ocean, this is a large island, which includes the following buildings: Bank: Animal Pounds, Market: The Flea Market, Palace: The Pet Palace, Explorers' Hall: Walkies, Tailors: Pigtailors, Ironmongers: Ironmongrels, Apothecary: Tiger's Dye, Shipyard: The Cat's Ship, Weavery: Fabric of Time (there's always one that doesn't comply with the naming theme, isn't there?), Distillery: Red Rum, Furnisher: Creature Comforts, Inn: The Scratching Post, Shack: The Kennels, Villa: Animal House, Estate: Jellicle Hall (presumably a reference from Old Possum's Book of Piratical Cats) The Doodle: Your job is to envisage and draw a scene from Muzzle Pirates. You may use a room in any of the buildings named above as your scene, or you can use outdoor space on the island. You must include at least one player in the picture (and remember that players, NPPs, building owners, etc, are all animals!). Although the basic structure of the game (and the buildings) will be the same as in Puzzle Pirates, the Muzzle Pirates game should have obvious cosmetic differences - whether that's in uilding features, clothing, furniture or other items. It's up to you to imaqine what differences there might be, either in gameplay or appearance. You can draw just the scene, or you can make it up as a screenshot, with the game client window and chat in view as well - that's your choice, depending on what you want to show. The doodle should be your own original art, so no using game art for this one. You'll want to match the game art style to make it look realistic, though! You may use any medium, by hand or by computer, to create your picture, but the final entry should be a picture, rather than a model or diorama. Contest announcement Winners posted Entries: 33; Winners received a suitably named pet and a winter trinket Winners *Sallymae of Viridian (entry) Image:Event-DDD09-30Sallymae.jpg *Merethif of Viridian (entry) Image:Event-DDD09-30Merethif.jpg Honorable-Runner-Mention-Ups: Isza, Sinistergoat, Wasbeer, Whitenose, RexlaDexla, Missjessica, Faeree, Sarahsparrow, Deedeeiam, Adrielle, Feesh, Greylady, Siah, Bloodyarm and Gwiddon The Doodle Reloaded Revolutions (30th) For the last Doodle of the month, I'd like you to look back over the month of Doodles. Pick not one, but TWO doodles. They may be ones you missed at the time and want to have a go at. Or ones that you did but had better ideas later, or even ones that you enjoyed so much you can't wait to do again! There is a twist! You must take elements of TWO doodles for today's new doodle. Contest announcement Winners posted Entries: 32; Winners received a gold orchid Winners *Deedeeiam of Sage (entry) :I Should Not Be + Friday is the day of Giving (OctoHybrid + Give an avatar) Image:Event-DDD09-31Deedeeiam.png *Cleaves of Midnight (entry) :Limerickrolling, Dec 2 + Sitting Duckfish, Dec 28 = Limerickfishing, in which you write a limerick about a ship rename. :A fish being used as a candle :Might appear as the work of a vandal; :But for sailing, I wish :For a "Fat Candlefish" -- :That's a scandal I think I could handle Runner up: Greaylady Honorable mentions: Rhodanite, Sinistergoat, Argyle, Dexla, Faeree, Sallymae, Herowena, Taelac, Bloodyarm, and Siah Other links December Daily Doodles 2009 discussion thread Tournament schedule thread YooSing Artpad Event Articles *December Doodles: 2012 *December Daily Doodles: 2011 *December Daily Doodles: 2010 *December Daily Doodles: 2008 *December Daily Doodles: 2007 D